Motion estimation is an effective inter-frame coding technique to exploit temporal redundancy in video sequences. Motion-compensated inter-frame coding has been widely used in various international video coding standards The motion estimation adopted in various coding standards is often a block-based technique, where motion information such as coding mode and motion vector is determined for each macroblock or similar block configuration. In addition, intra-coding is also adaptively applied, where the picture is processed without reference to any other picture. The inter-predicted or intra-predicted residues are usually further processed by transformation, quantization, and entropy coding to generate compressed video bitstream. During the encoding process, coding artifacts are introduced, particularly in the quantization process. In order to alleviate the coding artifacts, additional processing has been applied to reconstructed video to enhance picture quality in newer coding systems. The additional processing is often configured in an in-loop operation so that the encoder and decoder may derive the same reference pictures to achieve improved system performance.
FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary adaptive inter/intra video coding system incorporating in-loop processing. For inter-prediction, Motion Estimation (ME)/Motion Compensation (MC) 112 is used to provide prediction data based on video data from other picture or pictures. Switch 114 selects Intra Prediction 110 or inter-prediction data and the selected prediction data is supplied to Adder 116 to form prediction errors, also called residues. The prediction error is then processed by Transformation (T) 118 followed by Quantization (Q) 120. The transformed and quantized residues are then coded by Entropy Encoder 122 to form a video bitstream corresponding to the compressed video data. The bitstream associated with the transform coefficients is then packed with side information such as motion, mode, and other information associated with the image area. The side information may also be subject to entropy coding to reduce required bandwidth. Accordingly, the data associated with the side information are provided to Entropy Encoder 122 as shown in FIG. 1A. When an inter-prediction mode is used, a reference picture or pictures have to be reconstructed at the encoder end as well. Consequently, the transformed and quantized residues are processed by Inverse Quantization (IQ) 124 and Inverse Transformation (IT) 126 to recover the residues. The residues are then added back to prediction data 136 at Reconstruction (REC) 128 to reconstruct video data. The reconstructed video data may be stored in Reference Picture Buffer 134 and used for prediction of other frames.
As shown in FIG. 1A, incoming video data undergoes a series of processing in the encoding system. The reconstructed video data from REC 128 may be subject to various impairments due to a series of processing. Accordingly, various in-loop processing is applied to the reconstructed video data before the reconstructed video data are stored in the Reference Picture Buffer 134 in order to improve video quality. In the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard being developed, Deblocking Filter (DF) 130, Sample Adaptive Offset (SAO) 131 and Adaptive Loop Filter (ALF) 132 have been developed to enhance picture quality. The in-loop filter information may have to be incorporated in the bitstream so that a decoder can properly recover the required information. Therefore, in-loop filter information from SAO and ALF is provided to Entropy Encoder 122 for incorporation into the bitstream. In FIG. 1A, DF 130 is applied to the reconstructed video first; SAO 131 is then applied to DF-processed video; and ALF 132 is applied to SAO-processed video. However, the processing order among DF, SAO and ALF can be re-arranged.
A corresponding decoder for the encoder of FIG. 1A is shown in FIG. 1B. The video bitstream is decoded by Video Decoder 142 to recover the transformed and quantized residues, SAO/ALF information and other system information. At the decoder side, only Motion Compensation (MC) 113 is performed instead of ME/MC. The decoding process is similar to the reconstruction loop at the encoder side. The recovered transformed and quantized residues, SAO/ALF information and other system information are used to reconstruct the video data. The reconstructed video is further processed by DF 130, SAO 131 and ALF 132 to produce the final enhanced decoded video.
HEVC has adopted ALF as a non-deblocking in-loop filter to enhance the coding performance. In HEVC Test Model version 5.0, a picture-based ALF encoding algorithm is described. However, a LCU-based encoding scheme or LCU-based pipeline process is usually used for video encoder and decoder implementations due to more efficient memory usage, less memory bandwidth, or lower hardware cost. Therefore, the LCU-based ALF is a preferred approach. However, it is desirable to further improve the performance of ALF processing.
SAO is another in-loop processing adopted by HEVC to enhance picture quality. SAO consists of two methods. One is Band Offset (BO), and the other is Edge Offset (EO). BO is used to classify pixels into multiple bands according to pixel intensities and an offset is applied to pixels in each band. EO is used to classify pixels into categories according to relations with neighbors and an offset is applied to pixels in each category. In HM-5.0, a region can select 7 different SAO types: 2 BO groups (outer group and inner group), 4 EO directional patterns (0°, 90°, 135 °,and 45°) and no processing (OFF). Moreover, a picture can be further divided into multiple regions by using a quad-tree partitioning method or be divided into largest coding unit (LCU) regions, and each region has its own SAO type and offset values. It is desirable to further improve the performance of SAO processing by improving SAO parameters signalling.